Halloween On Bubble Street!
'Halloween On Bubble Street! '''is the 12th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot The boys have fun on Halloween night, only to face danger near Bubble Street. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *Bloomie *Goby *Nonny *Avi *Mr. Grumpfish *Little Lobsters *Mr and Mrs Bloom *Crabs *Fish *Ghosts *Slit-Mouth Monster Trivia *This is a Halloween special. *For Halloween, each character was...Loundrel - a zombie, Gloobert - a robot, Splattery - a ghost, Flatterine - a mummy, Squidling - vampire, Cadabrin - a monster, Bloomie - a princess, Goby - a werewolf, Nonny - a vampire, and Avi - a pirate. *The villain in this episode has a similar name to the Slit-Mouth Woman, which was the Slit-Mouth Monster. Story The episode begins one night in Bubbletucky. Everyone was in their costumes and kids go around house to house trick-or-treating. The Electronicles were getting ready, too. We cut to the Castle Kahani. Mr Kahani: "Alright, boys. You go have fun, but you better watch out you don't wander off into Bubble Street. People who go in there say that they saw monsters lurking around." Splattery: "Ahh, monsters, shmonsters! What should we be worrying about? There's no such thing as monsters." Mr Kahani: "Please, just follow my order. Don't go into Bubble Street. Got it?" Loundrel: "We hear you, Mr Kahani." Gloobert: "Let's go!" The boys, in their costumes, fly away. We cut to them walking down the sidewalk. Squidling: "So is Bubble Street really a scary place to be in?" Splattery: "Why would a street be scary? Haunted streets don't worry me, and neither do monsters." Loundrel: "Ugh, Splattery!" Splattery: "What?" Flatterine: "Where are we going, Loundrel?" Loundrel: "First, we have to stop at Bloomie's house." Cadabrin: "Hey, hey! Can Bloomie come trick-or-treating with us?" Loundrel: "We'll have to ask her." Cadabrin: "Oh, I can't wait." (the boys look at him unimpressed) "What?" They came to Bloomie's house and rang the doorbell. Bloomie answered. Bloomie: "Oh, hey there!" Boys: "Hey, Bloomie!" Flatterine: "Say, do you want to come trick-or-treating with us?" Splattery: "Yeah! Would you?" Bloomie: "Yes, but first..." (calling out) "Mom! Dad! They're here!" Mrs and Mr Bloom came downstairs. Mr Bloom: "Well, what do we have here? Trick-or-treaters! I'll give you guys some candy." (he dumps a few pieces into each of the boys' bag) Boys: "Thank you, Mr Bloom!" Bloomie: "Hey, mom, dad. Can I go with the boys?" Mrs Bloom: "Sure you can, but you must follow our order. Don't wander off into Bubble Street. I heard there are monsters there." Bloomie: (gasps) "Real monsters?" Mr Bloom: "Oh yeah...real monsters...just promise us you don't wander off there." Bloomie: "I promise, daddy." Cadabrin: "Mr Kahani told us not to go there too." Mrs Bloom: "Really? Well, hope you kids have fun." Mr Bloom: "Bye!" (he and Mrs Bloom went inside) The kids went together as a group, going house to house and trick-or-treating. They came to the Bubble Guppies' house in the Lane, it was spooky like a haunted house. Bloomie then ranged the doorbell. Bloomie and Boys: "Trick-or-Treat!" (the door opens to be Goby in a werewolf costume) "Ahhh!" Goby: (chuckles) "No need to fear." (the robots each collect one piece of candy) "Happy Halloween. Oh, and watch out for the vampire." Flatterine: "Vampire? What vampire?" (the robots turns to see Nonny in a vampire costume) Nonny: "Bleh." Flatterine: (scared) "Ahhh! Vampire!" (jumps up to the top of a nearby lamp post as the robots and guppies laugh) "That's not funny, Nonny!" They continue to walk along the sidewalk and pass some kids from their classes in their Halloween costumes as they passed by, greeting them. Avi then comes to them. Avi: "Hey guys! Come to the school! There's a party there!" (quickly swims away) Bloomie, Splattery, Flatterine, Cadabrin: "A party?! We're so there!" The four tried to run, but Loundrel, Gloobert, and Squidling grabbed them. Loundrel: "Wait! Aren't we told not to go anyway near Bubble Street?" Bloomie: "Loundrel, our parents didn't say anything about not going to any parties." Flatterine: "Yeah! Besides, we're invited to a kindergarten party, not some party hosted by some stupid stranger." Mr. Grumpfish: (from behind Flatterine) "Ahem." (Flatterine turns to see him) "Boo." Flatterine: "Ahhhhh!" (hides behind Squidling as the boys and Bloomie laugh, even Mr. Grumpfish) Loundrel: "Well, in that case, let's do it!" The robots swam off to their school where the party was held. The kids had lots of fun, until the party was over, and everyone had to go home, since the holiday is over. Splattery: "That party was rockin' awesome!" Flatterine: "You said it, bro! It was crazy!" Voice: "Heh heh heh!" Cadabrin: "Anyone hear that?" The kids saw a figure approaching. It looks to be a powerpuff-looking character. The figure has ghostly pale skin, teal eyes, brown spiky hair spiking out, green horns on its head, a dark red long-sleeved shirt, green pants, and brown shoes. It seems that the figure is wearing a surgical mask on its face. Gloobert: "What the heck...?" Loundrel: "Uh, hello there, sir. How are you?" The figure did not respond. It kept glaring at the kids. Squidling: "That thing's a monster!" Splattery: "Shut up, Squidling!" The figure pointed its angry eyes at Splattery, but the figure doesn't do anything. Figure: "Kids...am I...handsome?" Kids: "What?" Splattery: "Are you kidding? Do you expect us to answer whether or not you're handsome...I say, you..." (Loundrel covers his mouth to keep from saying anything else) Loundrel (whispering to Splattery): "Splattery, please. You better watch out went you give this guy an answer." Figure: "I repeat...am I...handsome?" Loundrel: "Well, sir, you, uhh..." Before he could finish, the figure puts his hand on the mask and rips it right off, revealing his hideously deformed mouth. His huge mouth is sliced to form a huge smile and gaps open revealing rows of sharp teeth and a big red, demonic tongue twisting and twirling inside. The kids were terrified at the guy's mouth. Figure: "Am I handsome now?!" Kids: "Ahhhhh!" Figure: "Hahahahaha! It is I, the Slit-Mouth Monster! With this deformed mouth of mine, I'd be scaring people pants right off!" Kids: "The Slit-Mouth Monster?!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "That's right! I am the most evil and scariest villain ever lived! No one can stop me!" Loundrel: "Oh, yes we will! We're Bubbletucky's superheros, the Electronicles! Loundrel!" Gloobert: "Gloobert!" Splattery: "Splattery!" Flatterine: "Flatterine!" Squidling: "Squidling!" Cadabrin: "Cadabrin!" Boys: "We're the Electronicles!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Scawf, scawf, scawf! What ridiculous names! Now then...would you say that I'm handsome or not? If you say yes, you'll look just like me! If you answer no, your life is over!" Splattery: "Ridiculous?!" (holds up his fist) "We'll show you ridiculous!" Loundrel: "Splattery, hold it!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "If you don't understand, perhaps this will be enough for your teeny little brains." (runs to two random kids) He asks one kid if he's handsome, the first kid says yes, and the monster takes out his knife. The boys and Bloomie cover their eyes to avoid seeing the kid with his mouth slit open when he passed by. The monster comes back, wiping off the blood from his knife with a clean rag. Bloomie: (gasp) "You didn't...?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Yes, I did." Loundrel: "Look, mister! Just let us go!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Very well! I'll let you go, but you've been warned!" (walks away) Cadabrin: "Warned? What are we warned about?" Gloobert: "I have no idea." Loundrel: "But for now, let's just go home and live it off like it's just like any ordinary Halloween." The kids walked off, and three ghostly shadows are following far behind. We cut to the Castle Kahani, where the boys are watching a spooky marathon on TV. Flatterine: "That guy is so weird! His mouth...." (shudders) "Looks hideous! It's huge!" Squidling: "Don't even say it! Of course, he ''does look hideous." (feels a cold, clammy hand touch him) "Hey! Who touched me?!" Loundrel: "Wasn't me." Gloobert: "Me neither." Splattery: "Nope." Flatterine: "No way." Cadabrin: "I didn't do it." Loundrel: "You're just imagining it, Squidling..." (feels the hand touch him) "What?! Who...who...who touched me?" Boys: "Wasn't me." Flatterine: "Loundrel, you're just imagining it." Loundrel: "No way, bro. I felt a hand touch me." Mr Kahani, who was at the table, saw the boys with a shocked expression. Mr Kahani: "Boys....what was that hand?" Boys: "Hand?" Squidling: "There's no hand." Mr Kahani: "But...I just saw it..." (doorbell rang) "I'll get it!" (goes out the front door) "Yes, what is -- HOLY COW! AHHHHHHHH!!!" Loundrel: "Daddy?! Everything okay out there?!" Splattery: "I'll go check myself. I don't get freaked out very easily." He opens the door and finds three bloody ghosts. They weren't moving much, only froze in their spots. Then, Splattery sees Mr Kahani tied up in ropes, badly beaten on the head, and struggling to break through the tight knots. Splattery: "You goons look soooo ugly!" (goes back inside) Gloobert: "Anything, bro?" Splattery: "Just some stupid ghosts!" The boys heard the ghosts banging on the door. Flatterine: "Oh man! They're breaking the door down!" One of the ghosts' head busted a hole through the door. Ghost #1: "Here's daddy!" Loundrel: "Oh boy! Hurry up and follow me!" The boys flew to their room. Loundrel: "Okay, the door won't hold the ghosts for long." Splattery: "But I'll be long enough for me to tell you guys to keep your traps shut." Cadabrin: "Hey, do you hear that?" Silence. Squidling: "I don't hear anything." Gloobert: "That's the point. They must not know where we are." Splattery: "Just shut up, bro." Squidling: "Wait...where's Bloomie?" Gloobert: "She's probably home...or is she?" We cut to Bloomie alone in her dark house. Bloomie: "I know someone is around here...watching me..." She sees an evil face on the TV screen. TV: "Hee hee hee!" Bloomie: "Yaaaaaaaaah!!!" (runs upstairs) Cut back to the boys. Gloobert: "Hey! That monster! The Slit-Mouth Monster! We should stop him from causing trouble." Flatterine: "But what if he slits our mouths or kills us?" Splattery: "Listen, Flatterine. Do you want to spend the rest of your life being cursed or do you want to live a happy life?" Cadabrin: "Either one of them, living a life without being cursed is better than dying on Halloween." Loundrel: "Okay, where would the Slit-Mouth Monster be?" Flatterine: "He's probably lurking around town, hiding in the shadows and injuring innocent kids." Splattery: "Well, let's go into town, find him, and kick his evil butt!" Gloobert: "But, what if he wanders off into Bubble Street? Mr Kahani told us not to got there." Loundrel: "Look, it may be tough, but we have to do something to stop this madness." The boys flew off and wandered into Bubble Street. Loundrel: "Careful, ghosts may be nearby." The boys crept deeper into Bubble Street. Ghost: "Blah! Beat this scariness!" Splattery (roaring like a bear): "I already have!" (roars like a lion) The ghosts flies away, screaming like a lady. Flatterine: "The ghosts are not like ghosts anymore. They're more like idiots." The boys come to a dark cave. They go through it and found theirselves inside a pyramid. They was complete silence. Loundrel: "Okay guys, quiet. You'll never know who'll be lurking around here." Cadabrin: "Why? A scream loud enough came bring some creepy crawler out. LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! See? See that? No one's coming out! SEE? I'M EVEN SPEAKING IN MY OUTSIDE VOICE AND THEY'RE NOT ALL LIKE "SHUT UP!". And I'll even scream like a girl." (screaming like a girl) "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! See? I screamed like a scared old lady!" Squidling: "What four-year-old screams like a woman?" He steps on a small panel, and the Slit-Mouth Monster pops out of nowhere. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Who dares to disturb my nap?! Ohh, it's you nincompoops again." Flatterine: "HA! He said nincompoop! HA!" Gloobert: "Look, we're only here to tell you to put a stop to this curse." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Ha ha! Too late! I already spread the curse to the entire town!" Flatterine: "Are you sure about that?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I've cursed everybody in town! Of course, I'm sure!" Squidling: "Just stop this madness or else!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Okay, we'll fight to settle this once and for all. But...just me and the one with the messy hair." Splattery: "Squidling!" Squidling: "What?! Your hair is disgusting, Splattery! You haven't even comb it!" Splattery: "No way! Yours looks so messed up!" Squidling: "Shut up!" Splattery: "Huh, you and your slobby mouth!" Squidling: "You and your mind of bullyness!" Splattery: "That doesn't make any sense!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Why don't all of you fight me?!" Splattery: "Alright then." Loundrel: "Boys, attack!" The boys charged toward the monster and began thrashing him around until he's completely covered with scars and bruises. He falls over in defeat. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Okay, you all win. Take your father. He's in the back. Now if you'll excuse me, I must regain consciousness...." (faints) Cadabrin: "He took Mr Kahani?" Loundrel: "If he did kidnap him, where could he be?" On the other side of the room, they see an open door and heard someone struggling. The boys went in the room and and the struggling came from none other than Mr Kahani. He was still attempting to break free from the really tight knot on the rope. Gloobert: "Father! We'll get you out." The boys saw, on Mr Kahani, the blows on his head he recieved while he was kidnapped. Mr Kahani: "Don't worry, boys. I'll get better soon. I just need a really huge ice bag and rest my head." Loundrel (untieing the rope): "Well, we're glad you're okay." Mr Kahani: "I will. You know, this is why kids are afraid to wander off into Bubble Street. It was risky but brave of you boys to actually come in and save me from that...Slit-Mouth Monster. Now then...what do we say we get out of here and go home?" Boys: "Yeah!" The boys, carrying Mr Kahani, flew out of the cave and back to Bubbletucky. Narrator: "And so once again, Halloween is saved, thanks to...the Electronicles...and a spoooooooky and safe Halloween, everyone!" End of episode. Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Hallooween episodes